Solar concentrators are devices that augment the efficiency of solar power by concentrating sun rays using parabolic mirrors or a fresnel lens. A good review of solar concentrators is presented by Ari Rabl in “Comparison of Solar Concentrators”, Solar Energy, Vol. 18, pp. 93-111.
With the increasing importance of solar energy, further improvements and enhancements in solar concentrator technology remain highly desirable.